


ART: Transfigured: Bellatrix and Voldemort's Final Repose

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa may have feared Bellatrix, but she also loved her. Her final gift is to Transfigure her into a flower so she can spend her final rest as she lived - at the Dark Lord's side.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Transfigured: Bellatrix and Voldemort's Final Repose

[Transfigured: Bellatrix and Voldemort's Final Repose](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Transfigured-Bella-and-Voldemort-s-Final-Repose-391901550) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
